joint_task_force_bellerophonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amiga, Julia
Citations & Awards * Starfleet Cross * Starfleet Silver Star * UFP Medal of Honor * Dyson Joint Command Commendation Medal * 5-Year Service Medal * 10-Year Service Medal * 15-Year Service Medal * 20-Year Service Medal Previous Commands & Positions * Starfleet Academy Class of 2398 * Deep Space Nine, Deputy Security Officer (2398-2400) * U.S.S. Defiant, Security Detail Alpha (2398-2400) * U.S.S. Denoba, Flight Controller (2400-2405) * U.S.S. Kopesh, Chief Tactical Officer (2405-2410 * Starfleet Intelligence Attache- Deep Space Nine (2411-2412) * U.S.S. Sakura, ''Commanding Officer (2412-2415) * ''U.S.S. Olympia, ''Commanding Officer (2415-2417) * ''U.S.S. Jesse Owens, Commanding Officer (2417-2419) * Starfleet Liaison Officer, Athenian Phalanx Corp. * U.S.S. Agamemnon, ''Current Flagship (2419-Present) Biography Born in 2376, at the close of the Dominion War, Julia grew up in the Iberian region of Europe, though despite this, she never quite picked up the accent of the local Spanish. The only child of her parents, Julia deviated from her mother's proposed course of becoming a counselor in Starfleet, and instead dove right into the realm of Tactical and Command. While she devoted herself to her studies at Starfleet Academy, she unfortunately did not graduate at the top of her class, though she did receive top marks on unconventional thinking for her Kobayashi Maru exam (the utilization of the Picard Maneuver to effect a rescue was bold,and while it did not result in a successful completion of the No-win Scenario, it still raised a few eyebrows). The younger cousin of Captain Aaron Stokour, she has much to live up to in regards to her reputation. IN her early days, she served as assistant Security officer to Deep Space Nine, intent on becoming a Chief Security officer on-board a starship. While this was considered unusual for a first posting, let alone so niche a career path, it was nonetheless accepted, affording her time to serve onboard the ''Defiant as part of its security detail. By the time she made LTJG, she was ready move to starship postings, starting off as Flight Controller for the U.S.S. Denoba, ironically this was also the ship her Uncle commanded, post Dominion War. As her career progressed, she soon found herself embroiled in her first taste of combat: the Federation-Klingon War. With its outbreak in 2405, Julia had ascended to the rank of LCDR and found herself serving onboard the U.S.S. Kopesh ''as Chief Tactical Officer. At War's end in 2410, she had garnered a small handful of medals and commendations, and submitted an application for Command Board Qualification status. Successfully graduating in 2411, she was promoted to Commander and was recruited into Starfleet Intelligence. As a result of this sudden career change, she was assigned to Deep Space Nine and was on hand to respond to the return of the Dominion in 2412 when mysterious reinforcements emerged from the Bajoran Wormhole, claiming the war was still in full swing. While she was not a part of the main force sent to re-take Deep Space Nine, she was still a vital asset in the defense fleet of Bajor, currently attempting to hold off any Dominion Invasion that might be brewing. At the end of the crisis, she left Starfleet Intelligence for personal reasons and returned to fleet service, assuming command of the U.S.S. ''Sakura, a Saber-''class escort in 2412. in 2414, she was assigned to assist in efforts to quell the Vaadwuar crisis during that time in the Delta Quadrant. Once the crisis had abated, she was promoted to Captain and then given command of the U.S.S. ''Olympia in 2415, and saw herself called once more unto the breach: the Iconian War had begun. Narrowly surviving the conflict, she went on to command the U.S.S. Jessie Owens in late 2417, during which she was assigned as Starfleet Liaison Officer to the paramilitary organization, the Athenian Phalanx Corporation. in 2419, she was promoted to RADL, and assigned as Chief of Staff to the newly formed Joint Task Force Bellerophon.